


The day you noticed me.

by onionkun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionkun/pseuds/onionkun
Summary: I can't believe I would be with her. She's so nice just like everyone said.





	The day you noticed me.

    The bell rang, leading to break time. Everybody burst out of the classrooms and the buzzing crowd started. Everyone was going to their lockers or to the cafeteria whilst talking their mouths away. Including you, well not that much "(Name), I heard they have butter tarts at the cafeteria" Your Belarusian friend stated whilst making your way to the cafeteria. Your eyes sparkled when she mentioned it. When you made your way through the doors of the cafeteria, everyone greeted you with a smile "Hi (Name)!"

    "I like your shirt (Name)!"

    "(Name), nice job on the tests!"

    You weren't that high on the social pyramid, but everyone still know you. Cute, smart, kind, athletic—pretty much—and responsible were the words people described or saw you as. In other words, you were practically perfect in their eyes, but your friends—especially close ones—don't think like them. To your friends, you were just kind and bubbly. "(Name), where are you going?" Natalia asked when she saw you rummaging through your backpack "To drop my book off at the library, I'm already done reading it anyways."

    "But what about the butter tarts? You've been wanting some all week."

    "Just save some for me and I'll see you later." The Belarusian girl waved her hand goodbye when you left the table. You were now walking—well power walking—the whole way through the library when you passed by a glass case casting your reflection. You stopped to glance at it and pulled a scowl,  _I don't understand why people saw me as perfect. I don't feel like one_. You touched your (length)(colour) hair and sighed.  _Never mind, thinking like this will worry everyone_. Your face grew a smile when you proceeded your way to the library.

    "Do you need anything else, (Name)?" The librarian asked kindly when she checked in your book. You shook your head and told her that you just came by to drop your book off. "Bye, Ms. Anderson" you said with a smile before heading off the library.  _Hmm, P.E.'s next so I need my wristband_. You thought before changing your direction towards your locker.

    Upon the way to your locker, you heard familiar voices of an American guy and your French cousin. They were also laughing. "Now everyone will notice you now."

    "That's very funny, Alfr…" The French guy trailed off when he saw you emerged out of the edge of the lockers. "What are you guys doing?" You asked curiously, walking closer towards them. "(Name)" Francis exclaimed "N-nothing in particular!" Alfred continued. You noticed someone behind them who was sitting down and his knees were at his chest. He seemingly looks in fear—and familiar. But his face was like a canvas for a child's finger-painting. You widened your eyes at the sight "What did you guys do?" You exclaimed whilst kneeling towards the guy. Glaring at them, you stood up and said:

    "You know the rules for bullying, right?" The guys' expression darkened with fear when they saw the angry side of you "We know, (Name)" the American teenager exclaimed ", please spare us!" The French guy continued whilst both of them ran away. They also threw the paint and brushes away. "Geez…those guys can be real bullies. Oh! Come on, let's remove those from you." You offered a helping hand towards the shaking guy. He looked at you confusingly but he still grabbed your hand and stood up. "You look familiar, are you new here?" You asked him while walking towards your locker. The guy blushed because he's still holding your hand along the way but you didn't even notice.

     _I can't believe I would be with her. She's so nice just like everyone said. I'm even holding her hand—which feels so soft and warm. I wish Kumakichi was here…_ "Excuse me?" His thoughts broke off once he heard your voice. "You didn't answer my question, earlier." You let go of his hand to open your locker and get the stuff you need. He looked at his hand where you let go and felt kind of sad. "U-uhm…no…" he said—well whispered. Good thing you have good ears because you asked him again "Oh, then how come nobody talked about you before?" You opened your small first aid box to grab some face wipes. He blushed again "I-I don't know…because maybe I'm unnoticeable to people." He mumbled the last part "What was that?" You asked when you faced him. He widened his eyes a bit and shook his head, which made you giggle.

    You removed his glasses and started to wipe them, and then the guy started talking "Uhm, I may look familiar because Alfred is my brother… I'm Matthew" He said with his Canadian dialect, whilst lowering his head. You set his clean glasses to the side; you raised his face to look at you and began wiping them. "I already know that, I'm saying that I always see you sitting around a corner whenever his around. I just don't understand why he would do this to you—and the fact that nobody mentions you before." He flinched, at the fact that you were wiping his face hurtfully and that you noticed him before. He was focused on your (colour)eyes as you focused on that dried paint on his forehead.

    You grabbed a comb and brushed it through his hair.  _Because the guys messed his hair_ , the girlie part of you is starting to react when you made this thought. On Matthew's side, when you were combing his hair, it felt so nice and comfortable like a mother would do to her son. Alas, that moment ended "There, you're neat again. Except for this strand" you stated whilst you grabbed his curl. You slowly tugged on it, which made the Canadian guy whimper—rather with pain or…  _RIIIINNNGGG!!!_  The bell rang, ending the break period. "Ooh, next period is coming up" You exclaimed letting go of his ahoge, looking at your watch. Matthew let out a sigh of relief "What's your next class, Matthew? Mine is P.E." You asked while putting the things away. "S-same as yours…" He said unsteadily, looking at his feet. "Really? Then we better hurry up, we're so far from the gym lockers." You grabbed his hand and zipped through the halls. The Canadian grabbed tightly on his glasses in case they fell off.

    You were in your P.E. uniform, a white T-shirt and orange short shorts that show off your long (skin colour) legs. Your hair was on two (length) twin tails, on your wrists were your (colour) and (colour) wristbands. Right now, the class is having basketball as the day's lesson. You and the shy Canadian boy are sitting side by side at the back, and when the P.E. teacher asked for a volunteer to present the proper shooting technique, you raised your hand and stood up. All of the heads pivoted when you walked towards the basketball shelf (you know to grab a basketball), even Matthew was observing your every move. Sure his gaze was at your legs every now and then—blushing at the process—but he was amazed as you looked serious.

    Dribbling the ball, you started to run towards the hoop, stopping meters away from it, you placed your shooting foot in front whilst your free foot was at the back as you bend your knees down when you were about to shoot the ball. You jumped, let go of the ball and hold your follow-through as your feet landed the ground. The ball went around the rim and into the basket; everybody was in awe when you made the shot, also the Canadian. You turned around and flashed a smile at them, until you heard someone whistling "Wooh! That's our (Name)!" The American shouted "Ve~ we're so proud of you!" The other Italian twin exclaimed. _Ugh, fan boys…_  Both you and Canada thought.

 

    "Whew~ I'm so glad school's over!" You shouted while raising your arms in attempt to stretch them out. "Same here… Ms. ____" Matthew said. You and he are walking together on your way home. "Come on, Matthew, we don't need formalities. I'm your friend and all." He looked at you with wide eyes as you smiled at him so warmly. "Really?"

    "Of course!" Canada felt so happy that out of nowhere he hugged you. Of course he blushed; it didn't stop you from blushing either but you returned the hug. "U-uhm, (Name)?"

    "Hmm?" You answered when you pulled away and started walking "D-during this weekend—which is tomorrow—do you want to come by and do homework together?" He said nervously whilst fidgeting with his hands. Your eyes lit up at his invitation, still it was a day since you met him, but your curiosity still outgrown you and you nodded your head. You knew their address and all since you were once the student body president (and by their, I meant America's and Canada's address). "G-great...U-uhm you can come by anytime you want, (Name)" He said and you nodded "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow!" You exclaimed while you ran towards your Belarusian friend.

 

     _DING! DONG!_  "I'm coming!" DING! DONG! "Hold your horses!" The angered American rushed through the door while putting his shoes on. "You giddy Italian, how many times…! (Name)!"

    "Hi Alfred, is Matthew home?" You greeted while you looked over his shoulder. America was stumped when you were out of your school uniform but you still have your (colour) jacket. He smiled and let you in "Don't worry he's here. Matthew! (Name) is here!" You heard an unbelievably loud thump from the ceiling and asked Alfred what that was "Oh, that's Matthew" he answered whilst flashing a smile at you. "What are you doing here anyways?"

    "Oh! Matthew and I are working on our homework together." He nodded in understanding, then after a minute, Matthew was right at the bottom of the staircase. He had a white, fluffy bear in his arms when he greeted you "H-hello (Name)…"

    "Hi Matthew" You said as you walked towards him. America shook his head while chuckling and proceeding to the door. "Going somewhere, Brother/Alfred?" Both of you asked in unison when you heard the door opening "Yup, gonna hang with my buds. Make sure that you two are doing homework and not anything else—if you know what I mean…" He grinned at the end, making you and Matthew blush. "Stupid Alfred, now you sound like my cousin!" You said when you threw your shoe at him. Luckily it hit the back of his head and he just laughed, waving goodbye to both of you and closed the door. "Awww~ this is such a cutie. What's your name?" You asked when you picked up the bear that was in the Canadian's arms "His name is Kumajirou… I think that's his name..." Matthew answered. You smiled "Hi Kumajirou, I'm (Name), nice to meet you."

    "Nice to meet you, too, Lady (Name)." You swore you could've faint when he started talking and looking up at you cutely. Matthew chuckled at your reaction and stepped forward to take the bear "Come on, Kumakuni, it is meal time." He turned his head towards him and said his line "Who are you?" Once again, the Canadian's face darkened "That's mean,  _Kumajirou_ , his your master, Matthew. Do both of you have short term memory lost or something?" You grabbed a piece of food and fed him "Do you know me?" You asked innocently "You're Lady (Name)." When he said that, you giggled but still looked at Canada, who seemed to cheer up a little. "Sorry, I was going to come early but there was a pile of work left to be done." (By work I meant chores, your mom's unorganized paper work, etc. You get the whole moola) He said it was okay, he was busy preparing for this day, too, but he didn't said that thought out loud "W-why don't you go inside my room whilst I fetch some snacks" He suggested. You nodded and started walking towards the stairs; you took off your other shoe before you climbed the steps.

    You wondered where his room is until you saw a red maple leaf stuck unto one of the doors. Kumajirou hopped down, out of your hands, and opened that door. You guessed it was Matthew's room after all (well dur :3). Once you went in, the room's smell was mixed with maple syrup and vanilla ice cream. It was the sweetest smell you have sniffed in your entire life—his room was well-kept and organized. You placed your bag near the foot of the bed and sat down "Ooh~ his bed is so soft like Kumajirou's fur." You petted Kumajirou's head until you yawned; this is what I get for waking up at 4 in the morning, you thought. "A little rest…won't hurt…anyone" you slowly lay down on Canada's bed "Kumajirou, come here." Surprisingly, the bear listened and made its way into your arms. You snuggled your face into the soft, furry head of his. Slowly closing your eyes and went off into the dream world.

    The sound of the door opening slowly as Matthew went in, holding a tray of food and beverages. "(Name), here's some snacks if you want some…" He stopped on what he was saying and looked at the view that was in front of him. You were sleeping soundly with Kumajirou in your arms, smiling as you did so. Canada set the tray on the table, Kumajirou woke up at the sound "Kumajini, come here, don't disturb (Name)." Much to his surprise, Kumajirou listened and slowly made his way down to the bed, towards the snack tray. Matthew was watching his actions with a smile, when he turned back at you, you were shaking nonchalantly. The Canadian guy fumbled for a blanket to put it over you. Once he did, he put it over you gently. You turned in your sleep halfway he put the blanket over, and now you were facing him—him hovering over you. His heart began to beat faster as his blood rushed up into his face; his hands were supporting him to not fall above you.

    He can't help but feel like a predator amongst his prey. You're just there sleeping beneath him, you're lips are so plump, eyes are closed, and hair is so soft as his hands raked it. He couldn't resist the feeling of kissing you. Before he could even realize it, his lips made its way on top of yours, he pulled away after his face became a tomato.  Matthew was shaking with fear; embarrassment and rage—with his self—when he thought it over why would his body react with its own accord. Kumajirou noticed this and yelled "Lady (Name)!" to wake you up.

    That scared the nerves out of him, even when you stretched your arms out as similar to waking up. "Hnn~ what time is it?" you sat up from the bed with your eyes half-open, although you did realize that there was a blanket over you. You looked at Matthew with pink tint on your cheeks and smiled. He read your expression as meaning to say 'Thank you' and he smiled at you, too—despite the part where he kissed you. "Do you want to work on our homework now?" You asked and he quickly nodded his head, finally something to get his mind off of that incident. You pulled the blanket away and got off from the bed to sit on the floor next to the table. You grabbed your bag, pulled out your glasses and homework. From the other side of the table, Matthew was observing you confusingly "I didn't know you wear glasses…" You looked at him innocently with your eyes "Well I often wear contacts, my vision is not that perfect" you ended it with a giggle. Matthew silently watched you giggle to yourself, with a blush on his face, as he continued to work on his homework.

    After a few hours, both of your homework was done—with the help of each other, of course. You stretched your back and arms as you took off your glasses. You looked at Canada and smiled "Matthew, it's still early, do you want to go to an ice cream shop?" You said very innocently. Matthew blushed and nodded his head a little. You giggled "You're so cute, Matthew!" You exclaimed whilst putting your stuff back in your bag and arranging your clothes. Matthew, on the other hand, froze when he had heard your statement. This concerned you, so you waved your hand in front of his face "Matthew? Are you alright?" He snapped out of his frozen self and back to reality "U-uhm y-yeah!" He answered "Good, then let's get going."

 

    Now, you were sitting on a bench under a tree waiting for Matthew to get the frozen delights. You offered to buy them, but he insisted that he would buy them instead. You smiled at thought of him being a gentleman. Still, you were pretty obstinate and that stabbed your pride as woman. So, now, again, you were just simply waiting for him whilst looking around. "Hey sweet thing, why are you alone?" A duo of imbeciles came in front of you and saying a lot of irrational statements "It's dangerous to be alone in these parts" while you ignored them. Until, one of the guys grabbed your wrists and whispered loud "Did your boyfriend stood you up?" You were struggling from his grip, now is not the time to be violent. The guy from behind was feeling up your curves "Don't worry, I won't do that to you since you look and  _feel_  nice…" You flinched at his touch, _Matthew!!_  You screamed in your head. In an instant he was there like he heard your call "(N-name)!" Matthew exclaimed with his eyes widened but then his facial expression darkened and he set the things he was holding on the side. He was charging up at the duo and punched the guy in the face who touched you. "So  _this_  is your boyfriend, I expected someone el…!" the guy who was holding your wrists was on the ground a second later clutching his stomach. The enraged Canadian guy got in front of you in a protective manner; you could still feel his dark aura. "Come on, dude, this guy is trouble." The duo scrambled up on their feet and started to flee.

    Matthew heard a sniffling sound from behind him, he turned around and saw you crying silently "(N-name), are you okay? D-did those guys do something immoral to you? I'm so sorry I should have come here sooner." You grabbed his sleeve and shook your head "I'm okay, Matthew. I don't know why I'm crying but when I saw you like that you looked like a hero, I guess you and Alfred are brothers…!" You stopped, widened your eyes as the Canadian hugged you nonchalantly "I'm just glad that you're safe, (Name), when I saw those thugs touching you I lost my self-control and…I'm sorry you have to see that." You shook your head again "I'm glad that you protected me; I'm glad that you came to my rescue!" You smiled warmly and pecked his cheek "Thank you." That's it! He couldn't stand it "I'm really sorry, (Name)!"

    "Eh?" You worriedly questioned. "When you were sleeping on my bed earlier, I didn't know why but I kissed you. My body did that without me knowing! I guess that I really like you and I lost my self-control! I'm really sorry, I'm worse than those guys!" You stared at him blankly and then giggled; Matthew stared at you weirdly "So that's why my lips smelled like syrup." You took his hands in yours "I'm glad you like me, Matthew," You sweetly said, he thought you were going to reject him kindly but it surprised him when you said ", because I also like you ever since the day I noticed you." Matthew looked at you wide-eyed, he cupped your face with his hands "Really?!" he exclaimed in such a childish tone and you can't help but giggle "Aha~ yes!" By that, he placed his lips on yours and this time you were aware of it, although both of you had red tint on your cheeks. He pulled away and what he said made you smile warmly at him "I thought my unrequited love won't be solved."

 

~~~Epilogue~~~

   You were out with your newly boyfriend and his brother—who wanted to tag along your date. You just can't stop smiling at the fact that Matthew was now your boyfriend after finding out that he had unrequited love for you. And now, you were outside an ice cream shop, happily eating your ice cream with them. He was eating his and Alfred was eating a sundae. Your favorite flavour was the vanilla one with caramel on top, the Canadian already knew this because you two would often come here or order some ice cream at another place. But you were eating your dessert like a little kid, the two brothers seem to notice but you were cute that way—or so they thought.

    You ate the last piece of your ice cream cone and exclaimed "I'm going to ask them if they have water, be right back!" You stood up not until Alfred pointed out "Hey, (Name), you have some vanilla ice cream left on your face." You looked at it—which was impossible—and decided to get some tissue before Matthew grabbed your wrist making you sit next to him "Wait, (Name)! P-please… let me…remove it" he stated with a blush on his face. Alfred and you looked at him weird but you agreed to let him wipe it with some table napkin or something. But instead, he grabbed the nape of your neck—or the back of your neck—with his hand and pulled your face forward to his. From there, he started to lick your face, removing the sweet vanilla off your face. His sultry tongue wandering over your lip area making sure that none of that annoying sweet dessert was off your face. You felt that all of it was gone but Matthew still has his face with you, quickly slipping his tongue in your mouth, tasting that vanilla before pulling away. His and your face was a tomato while wiping both of your faces off with remaining spittle.

 

    "That was 2 minutes and 46. 09 seconds" The giddy American said, looking at his watch. You widened your eyes "You were watching?!"

    "Did you guys forget that I'm here and you're in a public place? Luckily no one but me saw that wicked incident!" Both of your faces were another shade of red and Alfred laughed at your reactions. "Dang, Bro, you're almost the same level as Francis!"

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published on my deviantart account, empressoflibraria, 20 June 2014.  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> This was actually my very very first Hetalia fan fiction, aha. Yaaaaas, I do love my Canadian. I might spam more Canada stories though.


End file.
